polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgariaball
Bulgariaball |nativename = Българиятопка Bălgarijatopka |founded = 1990 |image = Bulgariaball_Facebook.png |caption = |reality = Republic of Bulgaria (България) |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Friendly, Get rid of his enemies, Brave |language = Bulgarian Turkish Russian Romani |type = Slavic (and some Bulgars and Thracians but they are very little so it's Slavic) |capital = Sofiaball |affiliation = UNball NATOball EUball file:Serbia-icon.png Kebab removing agency |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Islam |friends = Romaniaball (best friend) Greeceball Franceball Polandball Germanyball Russiaball Israelcube Croatiaball Japanball EUball Cyprusball Bosniaball Hungaryball USAball Kurdistanball Serbiaball |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) Gypsyball Turkeyball (sometimes) Ottomanball ISISball North Koreaball (sometimes) Naziball Sovietball Iranball Tatarstanball Macedoniaball Portugalball |likes = Black Sea, EUball, USAball, Dilma Rousseff (she's half-Bulgarian, half-Brazilian), the song Ken Lee (tulibu libu douchoo), Yogurt |hates = Kebab, Gypsy, Black Sea (occasionally), Turanismball Propaganda claiming I am one of those Subhumans |intospace = Yes |bork = Yogurt |food = All Bulgarian foods (especially Yogurt) |status = Alive |notes = Cannot into great empire again. soon}}Bulgariaball is a yogurt balkan country in Southern Europe. Appears in some Polandball comics (usually the main character in those comics). He is North Koreaball's arch enemy. The capital is Sofiaball and he is in (and is good friends with) NATOball and the EUball. He also makes a mean salad, but no one acknowledges it (If they do, it makes his day). Bulgariaball is possiblly the bravest countryball in the world. Bulgaria WAS of kebab slave (until the late fiirst balkan war when he had them removed) but NOT gypsy! Bulgaria is of Slavic (and some Bulgarians are still Bulgars) and former Odrysianball but he wants to remove kebab, too (and gypsy). History Medieval Era Bulgaria is a descended from Slavs and Bulgars. Sometime during the Early Medieval Ages Bulgar tribes settled in Ukraine and then he was born as Old Great Bulgariaball. In 632 A.D. Bulgaria was created as Old Great Bulgaria renaming themselves as the First Bulgarian Empire and moving from present-day Ukraine down into the Balkans. In 864 A.D. they converted to Christianity. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria in 1080 A.D and made them an autonomous region. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and renamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongol Empireball invade Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongol Empireball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a region of Ottomanball. Colonial Era From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exist. Then Bulgaria gained sort of an independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Principality of Bulgariaball. Modern Era In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War (this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence.). However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also, Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Montenegroball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benefit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War II. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War II. Finally in May 1945 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Bulgaria ends communism rule in 1989 (officially 1990), but Bulgaria still likes communism often (both love and hate).Bulgaria gets along with his neighbors except for Turkey but still relations with Bulgaria and Turkey are improving. He is also good friend with Russia but they both claim that they invented the Cyrillic alphabet so Bulgaria also has a rivalry with Russia. Also Bulgaria is in NATO and EU. Personality Bulgaria is a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. However, he wishes to regain the glory and clay they once had. Every once in a while Bulgariaball will spaz out and go crazy, even almost eating turkey for Thanksgiving. He is known as the birthplace of the Cyrillic alphabet, unlike Russiaball. Family * Odrysiaball - Grandfather. * First Bulgarian Empireball - Father. * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Also father. * ??? - Mother * Macedoniaball - Brother(Who is my clay) Relationships Friends * Romaniaball - Best Friend and best neighbour. Both Orthodox Christian and hate Turkey. But my beaches are better. Before kebab came to Balkans we formed two bilingual nations as First Bulgarian Empireball and Second Bulgarian Empireball. We had a dispute over Dobrich that we settled in 1940 by him taking the north and me taking the south followed by a population exchange and now the Dobrich dispute is largely forgotten and now we get along very well. * Greeceball - We had our share of conflicts but we are good friends now. Both are Orthodox Christian and both hate Turkey. But My Yogurt is better. * Serbiaball (Mostly) - He was my enemy during the Serbo-Bulgarian War, 2nd Balkan War, World War 1 and World War 2.But however we are both Related and Orthodox and we both remove kebab so he is good. But stop rabbling about it! * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - He may be a Kebab but he is of slavic and cool and also is nice and never had problems with him nor had any War. I am the first country to recognise him. * Hungaryball - Former World War I ally. * Kurdistanball - Of very good Friend and Turk Remover too. We share many things together even in Languages and i hope he can get Independence from Turk. Since i also believe that i am partly Iranian, we are even related probably. * Japanball - I like his stuff and he likes mine. And hate evil North Korea of doom...and he used our Landscapes for a famous Anime (SAO!! However, is of most overhated anime.) KIRITO IS BULGARIAN!. That's why we love to watch Anime (mostly сворд арт онлайн). He is good,BUT HE WAS NAZI IN WW2!!! * Brazilball - Um, I think he is okay, his former president is of my ancestry * Franceball - I gib her 12 points to Eurovision 2017. Neutral (Frenemies) * Russiaball - I am angry at him for making me communist in 1946 but I can forgive him because at least he is not a parnoid commie anymore. He does help me as we are both Orthodox Christian, Slavic and hate Turkey. Thank you for helping me. Also I created Cyrillic alphabet. Also, my Eurovision 2017 Star, Kristian Kostov, was born in your clay! And we are bros! * South Koreaball - Is of enemy of Japan. But He hates North Korea even more so I guess I like him. * Albaniaball - I don't talk to him that much, but MAKEDONSKI IS OF BULGARIAN CLAY YOU TURK KEBAB WHO DOES WHAT USA SAYS REMOVE KEBAB * Kebab - My biggest nightmare . Remove Kebab! Constantinople is Greek! Adrianople is mine! 1396 worst year of my life! 1878 and 1908 best year my life! Go back to Mongolia! We are not related. Also you help me in WW1 against the stupid Greeks Enemies * North Koreaball (A.K.A Hell) - Worst arch-nemesis. IF YOU INVADE ME, I WILL BOMB YOU! I HOPE SOUTH KOREA INVADE YOU AFTER 20 YEARS!!! REMOVE KIM-JONG-UN!!! * Macedoniaball - You belong to me and we share the same background, language, and root. Just stop claiming to be a Hellenic as you are all brainwashed by Georgi Pulevski. Just admit that you are Bulgarian and also Slavic, not Greek. Alexander the Great is Greek, Tsar Samuil is Bulgarian and Ohrid IS BULGARIAN CITY!!!!!!!!! SKPOJE WAS BULGARIAN CAPITAL ONCE!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU STOLE JAPANESE FLAG, YOU ASIAN FLAG STEALER!!!'' YOUR CITIZENS ARE OF BRAINWASHED BULGARIANS!!1! MACEDONIA IS OF WESTERN BULGARIA!!' * Tatarstanball - I did not steal your name. No I am not a Turanist and I have nothing to do with it. * Цигани - Tsigani Mrusni STOP INFECTING MY COUNTRY!!! * Portugalball - '''NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' MY SECOND BIGGEST NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!! SALVADOR SOBRAL SUCKS!!!! I AM REAL WINNER OF EUROVISION 2017!!!! Quotes *Embrace Yoghurt! *Yoghurt not Turkish! *There was no People's republic... Only Bulgarian SSR. *Remove gypsy! *First world war? You mean 3rd Balkan war, yes? *Xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa *Да ти еба майката! ('''''F***k you!) *Yoghurt yoghurt *БЪЛГАРИЯ НАД ВСИЧКО! (Bulgaria above all!) *България на три морета! (Bulgaria on 3 seas!) *We are '''NOT '''Gypsy or kebab! Gallery Artwork Bulgaria helps Romania in protest.jpg Bolharia.png Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Isofawesome.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Slav Alignment Chart.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. PR Bulgariaball.png Kingdom of Bulgariaball.png Bulgaria tank.jpg Blank (5) - Copy.png Bulgariaball cancer.png happy.png|Bulgaria and its friendly neighbour, Romania 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg At the edge of the war.png|The situation during the Cold War VoNkUek.png Familia de countryballs.png Da Polandball crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Comics Y4hq2wtzxy601.png BULgaria - COPgaria.png Film Sofia!.png ARHdyOv.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Bulgaria is in bad mood.png|Bulgaria is in bad mood Bulgar Heritage.png How to get rid of gypsies.png JRiXbVD.png YvfBXcI.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png full of gypsies.jpg Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Dr Osterreich Lesson 1.png Immigrants.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Adventures of the B Countires.png 8kNtfrn.png Perfect Match.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png CQlB0fk.png The Usual Culprit.png 16. Bulgarian-Lithuanian Swap.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg The Ebola breakout.png 47anschluss.png Bulgaria does not collapes.png|Bulgaria does not collapse 'fIcyCxy.png USA Invation of Bulgaria in a nutshell.png Smokes like a Turk.png FO85LzY.png 'uQHPzvJ.png Z1tvf5E.png Polluters.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Box.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Commie Race.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Country Changer.png Malta Helping.png Romania-Vampire-Halloween.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg }} zh:保加利亞球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Black sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Bulgariaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Euro € Category:Euro Category:Republic Category:Three lines Category:Former kebab defenders Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Former communists Category:Southeast europe Category:Black Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Former Empire Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Christian Category:Slavs Category:South Slavs Category:Eurozone Category:Red Green White Category:USA allies Category:Strong Nationalism Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Gypsy Category:Former communist Category:Axis Category:Eastern Europe Category:Partial Former Ottoman Clay Category:Russian lovers Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Cyrillic Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:UNball Category:EUball